


Don't Step on that Fish

by Ashiah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinda?, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiah/pseuds/Ashiah





	

Castiel’s P.O.V

I hadn’t felt this sensation since.. since a moment even before time had been created. I was weightless, no longer confined to a vessel or even confined to the structure of my grace.

There were no orders to be followed, no restrictions placed down that where to be enforced. There was absolutely nothing, and it was peaceful.

Memories floated by, from the moment I was created onward. I remembered standing on a shoreline, where an older brother stopped by my side. His voice floated around me, around the uninhabited world. The sound of his voice nothing short of mesmerizing.

“Do not step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish.” Lucifer had said, his tone nothing but light, in both the figurative and literal term.

How ironic, that an unknown amount of time later and no doubt Lucifer would have encouraged me to step on that fish. To ruin the very thing that ruined him.

Yet I remember nodding, and then I left the shoreline by his side. The whole memory is tinted by his beauty. One surely that most angels have no doubt forgotten.

The Morning Star, the Light Bringer. Once the most beautiful of father’s creations..

“And now nothing more than the fallen son. A disappointment.” Came another voice, a shadow of the light it had once been and despite recent events, I couldn’t help the pang of sadness that accompanied once having known the uncorrupted version of my brother.

I had fallen as well. I understood the pain better than anyone else ever could now.

“I’ve seen your memories little one. You’ve fallen much in the same fashion that I have. We’ve both been cast out, myself for not loving humanity, and you for loving it too much. Is it not a funny thing, our brothers and sisters can never be pleased.” Lucifer said, and while I could not see him, I could feel the warmth, almost blistering heat of my older brothers grace.

And I found comfort in it.  
“I suppose it is strange. Without father, we’ve become nothing but lost sheep and to think once upon a time we were meant to be the sheppards.”

My comment was met with a chuckle in return, and much like that moment on the shoreline so long ago, we stood, side by side and for once I didn’t feel inferior, for there was no one to feel inferior to. We were brothers and nothing else.

“When joining together, I have seen all your memories brother.. All the pain you have suffered at the hands of not only the other angels, but even the Winchesters. Why do you remain with them, I can only assume they mean well, but they always end up hurting more than helping.”

All I could do was shrug, I myself wasn’t sure why I remained by the Winchesters' side. They could be good men, they had shown me free thinking and thus free will, but at what cost?

Since then, all that has followed was more and more pain, more and more loss. The one person I had truly come to care for in this world had been taken from me, from right beneath the Winchesters noses no less.

“Ah, yes. Meg Masters. The demon who cared for you when you could not care for yourself.” Came Lucifer’s reply. I didn’t even find it strange that like this, every thought made by either of us was shared. In a way it was comforting to no longer be so utterly alone.

“She… was loyal.” He commented and I nodded. She had been, she’d found a cause and served it. I had just been so honored to have been that cause, and it had turned into more effortlessly.

Only by the time I had managed to free myself from that insanity, it was too late to tell the thorned beauty just how I’d felt towards her. She was more than just my savior.

I wasn’t sure if it was us being combined in one vessel, but Lucifer seemed much more caring, more so than he’d probably been in millenia. For I could feel a warm wave of comfort sweep over every part of me.

“I am not evil Castiel.. I hope at least you can see that. I am aware I am no saint either, but what those humans think of me, I hope you can see past that.” He admitted, and before this moment together, I would have assumed this was some ploy, some scheme in order to win me over.

Only there was nothing more for Lucifer to win over. We shared a vessel, he held the control. He didn’t even have to technically let me live. Yet he never raised a finger to harm me. Instead he stood here with me, in some place that was between dimensions and where we were equals.

“I do. I understand you brother.” I said, and it was the right thing to do, because some of that darkness that had been eating at him was lifted. Even if it had only been the tiniest amount, I could see some of that warm grace from the beginning.

“Thank you.. When this is over brother, I wish to show my gratitude.” Lucifer said and I found myself with almost the best form of gratitude I could imagine. Just seeing the morning star to shine once again.


End file.
